epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas S5 - Eminem VS Johnny Cash
I apologize for posting this at like 9 PM EST, ran into some trouble with my internet but it's good now. The southerner from the streets against the southerner from the countryside. WHO WILL WIN...no seriously it's not my job to decide, you tell me. George Watsky (or Eminem himself lol) as Eminem EpicLloyd as Johnny Cash EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Eminem VS Johnny Cash! BEGIN! Eminem: Listen up country boy cause when it comes to you I'm not afraid. Could'a got out before you get laided out, shouldn't of stayed. You're gonna Lose Yourself when I snap you back to reality. Will the real Slim Shady stand and beat this abnormality? I'll kick your ass to 8 Mile and back. Cause your a forgotten old senile hack! I'mma go Bezerk and rip this Man in Black apart. From the start, i'm leaving you with a broken heart. I'm murder on the mic, spitting burns to make you die. When I'm done with you Cash, you're gonna Cry! Cry! Cry! Johnny Cash: After hearing that verse, someone pour me some brandy. Then I'm gonna eat this rapper alive like some candy. You take the art of music, you use it and abuse it. You get more hate then your wife does in your music. You've been sued by your ex, your mother and everyone you've met! Now a battle against Johnny Cash is something you won't forget! I'm an Air Force vet, you're a drug addicted failure, you goof. You've failed family and friends, sorry, do you need Proof? You'll be dead in a few years, just now your in chatters. Better change your name to Marshall Doesn't Matters. So hush little bitch, don't say a word. Tell Hailie I killed her daddy like a Mockingbird. Eminem: Don't you dare mention my daughter, you pretentious shit! Or i'll saw you in half like your brother, you half wit! Diss me all you want, I couldn't give a shit. I'll send you Space Bound, I'm Just gonna Lose It! I'm the monster Dre made me, now i'm the man of the hour. Send Cash back to Nashville over me, you've got no power. Who do you think you're messing with man? Beat Me? Ha! You're more deranged then Stan. I'm a Rap God and the King of Hip Hop. Take shots if you want, but I won't stop. I've doing rap battles my whole life, you still have no cord progression. I'll beat you and send your ass back to the great depression! Johnny Cash: For shame Shady, you got no game, you're just lame. I've got more money and fame, it's even in my name. Your name is what? Your name is who? Face it 'dude' when you're dead, no one's remembering you. Is your idea of paying bills to pop pills? Cause now you're even givin' me chills. You're a homophobic motherfucker with no skill, how about that? I recall a time when you used the wrong definition of Phat. You're a wannabe rap star and look at what you became. You're so stupidly lame you were in a 50 Cent video game. Thinking you've won this, now who's in denial? This rapper just got his ass served, country style. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! WHO WON? Eminem Johnny Cash Category:Blog posts